ONLY YOU
by KyuMin46
Summary: Hanya kau yang bisa meluluhkan bekunya hatiku/ Dunia yang terasa menyakitkan kini berubah indah saat bertemu denganmu./ hatiku yang dulu membeku, kini mencair karenamu/ KYUMIN/ YAOI/


**ONLY YOU**

(One shoot)

By : Rikha VR

Pairing : Kyumin only

Genre : Romance

Rate : T

Summary : hanya kau yang bisa meluluhkan bekunya hatiku

Declaimer : Kyuhyun milik Sungmin, and Sungmin milik Kyuhyun, and they are belongs to God..

Typo dimana-mana

Don't be silent reader please..

Happy reading. XD

**Sungmin Pov**

Aku terus menatap namja tampan yang sedang bernyanyi di depanku, tersenyum saat mata kami bertemu, mencoba menyalurkan luapan cinta melalui mata kami. Ia pun tersenyum saat melihatku, senyum yang mampu menggetarkan hatiku. Hati yang dulu seolah membeku kini mencair karenanya. Tepukan tangan dari sekelilingku menyadarkanku dari lamunanku. Ku lihat kini ia sedang berjalan menghampiriku, mengecup singkat kening dan bibirku. Hal sederhana yang selalu bisa membuat wajahku memerah. Iapun duduk disampingku menggenggam erat jemari, terkadang mengecup lembut punggung tanganku.

"bagaimana penampilanku chagi?" tanyanya.

"kau yang terbaik." Ucapku tulus sambil memamerkan senyum manisku. Ia memang yang terbaik bagiku. Suara bassnya yang sangat merdu dan menenangkan bagiku.

"gomawo chagi."

CHUP…

Selalu saja ia membuatku merona karena ciumannya. Ia senang sekali mencuri ciuman dariku.

"aishh,, aku malu kyu." Rengekku sambil menundukkan wajahku, menyembunyikan semburat merah yang mewarnai pipi chubbyku. Ia menangkap daguku, membuatku menatap matanya, mata hitam yang mampu membuatku mampu melupakan segalanya.

Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku, aku dapat merasakan hembusan hangat nafasnya. Perlahan ia mulai mengecup lembut bibirku, melumat setiap sisi bibirku. Ia menggigit bibir bawahku, meminta akses untuk menyapa isi mulutku. "eeughh" aku hanya bisa meleguh menikmati setiap sentuhannya di bibirku, tanganku sudah melingkar dilehernya. Ia menahan tengkukku untuk memperdalam ciuman kami membuatku meremas lembut rambut ikalnya. Mengetahui aku mulai kehabisan nafas, ia melepaskan ciumannya. Menatap mataku dengan tatapan yang sangat menggoda bagiku. Ia mengusap lembut bibirku dan membawaku ke dalam pelukan hangatnya.

….

Aku Lee Sungmin seorang namja tampan dan juga cantik, dan dia adalah kekasihku Cho Kyuhyun, yang merupakan seorang penyanyi dan juga pemilik hatiku. Kami sesama namja? YA BENAR SEKALI, dan kalian tau AKU TIDAK PEDULI. Yang aku tau, aku hanya ingin bahagia bersamanya, seaneh apapun caranya itu. Rasa bahagia yang ku pikir tak akan pernahku rasakan, kebahagian yang ku pikir tak pernah ada. Namun semua itu berubah saat aku bertemu dengannya.

**FLASHBACK ON**

"KAU PIKIR AKU TIDAK TAU KAU SELINGKUH DI BELAKANGKU"

"KAU JUGA SELINGKUH"

"AKU INGIN BERCERAI"

"KAU PIKIR AKU TIDAK."

Teriakan demi teriakan sudah menjadi hal wajib dalam hidupku. Teriakan dari kedua orang tuaku yang tidak pernah memikirkan perasaanku. Rasa sedih dan sepi menciptakan rasa trauma dalam diriku. Aku bahkan tidak bisa merasakan getaran cinta meski banyak yeoja atau namja yang berusaha mendekatiku. Usiaku sudah 25 tahun, namun aku belum pernah sekalipun jatuh cinta. Bagiku cinta adalah hal terkonyol dalam hidup ini. Bagaimana bisa cinta itu ada tapi membuat orang tuaku bertengkar setiap harinya, bagaimana bisa ada cinta bila orang tuaku pun tidak menginginkan kehadiranku.

…

"Ciih, jangan-jangan sungmin itu bukan anakku" kata seorang namja dengan nada jijik

"apa yang kau katakan? Kau pikir aku yeoja murahan yang akan tidur dengan siapa saja?" teriak wanita itu emosi.

"kau memang seperti itu, bawa sungmin bersamamu."

"kenapa harus aku, dia juga anakmu"

Pertengkaran itu terus terjadi, mereka bahkan tidak memikirkan perasaanku bila aku tau mereka tidak menginginkanku. Aku sudah tidak sanggup mendengar pertengkaran mereka, aku berlari meninggalkan rumahku hingga tibalah aku disini. Di sebuah club malam, club malam yang membuat hidupku berubah.

Aku menegak kasar wineku, lalu mengedarkan pandangan mencari sumber suara yang mengalunkan alunan nada yang begitu merdu, suara yang terdengar menyenangkan di telingaku. Mataku menatap lekat sosok namja yang tengah bernyanyi, tak sengaja mata kami bertemu. Aku tatap lekat mata itu, kemudian dia tersenyum kepadaku, senyum yang sangat manis bagiku. Aku dengan cepat memutuskan pandangan kami, lalu meraba dada kiriku yang berdegub sangat kencang. Debaran pertama dalam hidupku. Aku melihat lagi ke arah namja itu, dan lagi ia tersenyum kepadaku. Aku merasa jantungku akan keluar karena debaran yang sangat kencang. Rasa hangat menjalar dalam hatiku hanya dengan melihat senyumnya.

Aku masih bergelut dengan pikiranku dan tidak menyadari kehadiran seseorang disampingku. Ia terus menatapku dengan tatapan hangat.

"aku pasti sudah sangat mabuk" kataku sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku keras. Mencoba menghilangkan bayangan senyuman namja itu dari pikiranku.

Aku menolehkan kepalaku dan sangat terkejut melihat dia yang sedari tadi muncul di pikiranku kini ada di hadapanku, terkikik melihat tingkahku yang sangat konyol.

"AKHH.." aku berteriak dan aku hampir terjatuh dari kursiku, namun dengan sigap ia menangkap pinggangku sehingga aku tidak jadi terjatuh. Aku kembali merasakan detakan keras di jantungku. Ia kembali duduk di sampingku, dan meminum wine dari gelasku dengan santainya. Aku hanya bisa diam sambil terus menatapnya.

"aku tau aku ini sangat tampan" katanya narsis.

"mwo?"

"apa kau menyukaiku?" tanyanya lagi

"MWO?"

dia hanya terkekeh mendengar pertanyaanku. Aku tersadar dari tingkah bodohku, dan mengalihkan pandanganku darinya mencoba menyembunyikan wajahku yang aku yakin sudah sangat merah saat ini.

"aku sudah benar-benar mabuk, lebih baik aku pulang." Gumanku pada diriku sendiri, akupun melangkahkan kakiku meninggalkan club itu. Namun baru saja kakiku ingin melangkah ia sudah menahan lenganku.

"waeyo?" tanyaku.

"biar aku antar kau pulang."

"ani, aku bisa pulang sendiri."

"kau yakin kau tidak ingin pulang bersama namja tampan sepertiku." Narsisnya kumat lagi.

"ciih, percaya diri sekali kau, siapa yang mengatakan kau tampan." Jawabku ketus sambil berjalan meninggalkannya. Aku terus berjalan, namun aku dapat merasakan kehadiran seseorang yang terus mengikutiku. Dengan kesal aku membalikan tubuhku dan menatapnya tajam.

"berhenti mengikutiku" desisku marah.

"…."

Dia hanya diam saja namun tetap tersenyum kepadaku, membuatku semakin kesal. Akupun kembali berjalan membiarkannya mengikutiku. Lama-lama aku benar-benar kesal.

"YA! BISAKAH KAU BERHENTI MENGIKUTIKU?" teriakku frustasi.

"siapa yang mengikutimu? Aku ingin pulang dan ini jalan menuju rumahku." Jawabnya santai membuat wajahku semakin memerah bukan karena marah tapi karena malu.

"aiisshh, bisa gila aku jika begini" gumanku sambil berjalan meninggalkannya, Namun tiba-tiba ia menahan tanganku dan menciumku. Aku hanya bisa membulatkan mataku terkejut. Aku merasakan degupan di jantungku dan hangat di hatiku.

"sangat manis"

satu kalimat sangat sederhana darinya sukses membuat wajahku memerah sempurna.

"a.. kau gila eoh?" tanyaku gugup.

"temui aku besok jam 9 malam di club itu." Katanya lalu mencium singkat bibirku dan pergi begitu saja.

Aku menyentuh bibirku dan merasakan wajahku memanas mengingat ciuman tadi.

"aku benar-benar sudah gila" batinku sambil melangkahkan kaki pulang bersama rasa hangat di hatiku..

….

Dan disinilah aku sekarang, duduk di salah satu sudut di club malam itu. Sudah 2 jam aku menunggu di sini, namun ia tak kunjung terlihat. Aku mendengus kecewa menyadari kebodohanku bagaimana bisa aku menanggapi serius omongannya. Namun tiba-tiba tubuhku menegang saat sepasang tangan melingkar di pinggangku.

"mencariku eoh?"

sebuah suara yang terdengar bersamaan dengan rengkuhan hangat itu. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leherku, menghirup wangi yang keluar dari tubuhku dan mencium kecil leherku. Lalu ia mendudukan dirinya di sampingku, tersenyum menatap wajah merahku.

"aa..aapa yang kau lakukan." Tanya ku dengan sangat gugup.

"hanya memeluk dan menciummu." Jawabnya santai.

"kau tunggu sebentar disini ne". katanya lembut.

Lalu ia meninggalkanku dan naik ke atas panggung dan mulai bernyanyi. Aku hanya terdiam sambil menatapnya, sesekali tanpa sadar membalas senyumannya, senyuman yang mampu mencairkan bekunya hatiku. Tiba-tiba ku lihat ia berjalan menghampiriku dan berlutut di hadapanku, membuat semua mata memandang kami.

"would you be mine, lee sungmin."

Sebuah pertanyaan yang membuat air mata jatuh tanpa ku sadari. Entah bagaimana ia tau namaku, namun aku tak peduli. Ia berdiri dan memelukku, mencium pucuk kepalaku. Lalu ia melepaskan pelukannya, menatapku sangat lembut sambil menghapus air mata di pipiku.

"would you be mine? Tanyanya lagi, yang hanya aku balas dengan sebuah anggukan. Ia membawaku kembali ke dalam pelukan hangatnya. Namun tiba-tiba aku melepaskan pelukan kami, aku menghapus air mataku dan menatapnya. ia menatapku bingung.

"waeyo?" tanyanya heran.

"aku bahkan tidak tau namamu?" tanyaku polos

"mwo?"

"aish, aku bahkan tidak tau namamu tuan?"

"YA! Kau benar-benar merusak suasana." Katanya ketus.

"tapi aku benar-benar tidak tau namamu, bagaimana bisa kau menjadi pacarku."

"aish jinjja, Ya namja babo…" desisnya tidak percaya.

"YA! Kau mengataiku apa? Babo? Kau yang babo, bagaimana bisa kau menyatakan cinta padaku bahkan kita baru dua kali bertemu, dan bagaimana kau bisa tau namaku?" tatapku dengan tatapan curiga.

Ia meninggalkanku begitu saja, dengan kesal aku mengikutinya keluar dari club itu. Aku tau ia sedang marah. Aku menahan lengannya membuat ia terhenti dari langkahnya. Ia menatapku dengan pandangan yang menyebalkan menurutku.

"jadi siapa namamu?"

"…."

"jawab aku" rengekku sambil melancarkan puppy eyesku.

"kyuhyun. Cho kyuhyun" jawabnya malas.

"bagaimana kau bisa tau namaku? Tanyaku lagi.

Ia tidak menjawab pertanyaan pertanyaanku, malah mendekatkan wajahnya mendekati ke wajahku. Ia mengecup lembut dahiku. Aku memejamkan mataku menikmati sentuhannya.

"kau tak perlu tau bagaimana aku bisa tau namamu, kau hanya perlu tau bahwa aku mencintaimu."

Aku terdiam mendengar perkataannya, kata-kata yang membuatku merasa begitu berharga. Hatiku menyakiniku bahwa aku mencintainya, mencintai seorang namja yang baru ku temui dua kali, seorang namja yang mengubah hidupku, mengubah pandanganku tentang cinta.

"nado saranghae" kataku sambil berjinjit dan mencium singkat bibirnya.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

3 tahun sudah kami bersama, saling memberikan kehangatan pada hati kami masing-masing, memberikan cinta tulus di setiap hembusan nafas kami. Meski terkadang pertengkaran bodoh mewarnai hari-hari kami, namun aku mengakui aku sangat mencintainya. Rengkuhan hangat itu kembaliku rasakan saat tangannya memelukku dari belakang, membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leherku dan menciumi leherku.

"saranghae"katanya.

Lalu ia kembali menyatukan bibir kami. Aku memejamkan mataku dan mengalungkan tanganku di lehernya, menikmati setiap sentuhannya, menikmati setiap moment bersama kami. Tak ingin menyia-nyiakan waktu bersamanya. Karena hanya bersamanya aku bisa bahagia. Ia bagai udara di hidupku yang membuatku hidup.

_Hanya dia yang mampu mencairkan bekunya hatiku.._

_Menggetarkan hati yang terlalu lama terbelenggu.._

_Menciptakan rasa hangat di setiap sudut hatiku.._

_Rasa hangat yang tak pernah ku rasakan.._

_Rasa hangat yang tak pernah terbayangkan.._

_Rasa hangat yak tak berani ku mimpikan.._

_Rasa hangat yang kini ku rasakan.._

_Ia bagai udara yang memberiku hidup.._

_Membuatku bernafas dan mencintai hidupku.._

_Dan itu karena kau, dan hanya kau.._

**END**

**Hehehe.. happy reading.. tiba-tiba dapet inspirasi pas nonton sinetron.. wkwkwkw**

**hehe Happy readiinggg yaa... yg berchapternya di usahain update secepatnya..**


End file.
